Tell Him Jackie Boy
by Cards
Summary: A story from Cards' Point Of View about Jack showing a new kid into the lodging house and the lies that he tells


A new kid came in and Jackie boy showed him around. Told him about Dutchy and Specs Who're closer then most guys, closer then guys are supposed to be, but he skips that bit. Showed him Mush who was innocent for ever, but never quite realized where he was but only talks about how great a pal the guy is. 

Told him about Itey who had died the day before, but some how his death ain't as bad or needless to jack's way of saying it Itey died saving some one, but he died because the driver couldn't care to look for a kid. Showed him Snitch who was still mourning him, holding back tears for the brother he never had but not telling him that the two were together and Snitch saw it. 

Then he showed the kid Racetrack who needs to play Poker, needs to have the adrenalin rush that gambling brings. Talked to him quietly about Skittery and how not to disturb him, they'd only just got in time to cut him down last week. 

Then he showed him Magic, sitting on Bumlets lap. Both so perfect yet jaded. Warned him about girls like her. Pie Eater came in halfway though the introductions and smiled shyly at the kid waving to him. No one know about Pie, Jack explains in a hushed voice. 

Don't tell the new kid nothing about himself. I wanted to, tell him that Jackie can't care about no one long enough to make it matter. Had a good thing going with Sarah and then broke it off for no reason. Tell the kid that Jack, who I can already tell he worships, can't stand this place and probably thinks of the kid as a nuisance. The guys always hero worshiped. Sarah's little brother loved him, but he don't come round here no more. Back in school all three of them.

Jack hasn't introduced me yet. Probably won't, now he's telling the new kid about what he has to do. Jackie boy's smart I always gotta give him that. He knows that he's no longer cute enough to sell papes. So now he's got himself a little brother. Smart guy. 

Now he's looking over at me, pointing at me as I sit on the stairs and whispers something to the kid who laughs like that's the funniest thing in the world. 

"Dat's Cards, she ain't much ta look at but she can sell okay." 

Thanks Jackie boy, thanks a lot.

This kid don't know what he's getting into, he thinks Jackie boy's gunna be there for him to catch him when he falls. 

Why don't Jackie boy tell him about Crutchy. No one caught him off that trolley and now he ain't got a leg. Tell him about Blinker whose pap cut his own son's eye out. Tell him about Jake who'se terrified one of the boys is gunna rape him like his father used to. Tell the kid about who we are.

Tell him about the fights Jackie, tell him how we practice fight hard enough to bleed and bruise. Tell him about being thrown into a wall hard enough to see colours and then streach your back and fight the losing battle. Tell him how when we really fight your more likely to hit a bunk mate then anyone else. Tell him they happen every day. Tell him about fighting for stale bread and watered down coffee.

Tell him about the winter. The cold that racks through your every bone. Tell him about the heat when you can barly move and your face gets dirty beyond recognition. Tell him about the stench in the streets because where we live no one cares. 

Tell him that he's ruining his future. Tell him to go home and take the whipping he's going to get. Tell him anything is better then this life.

Then tell him that he better astray. Then because he won't tell him to pay for the first night.

But you won't you'll just smile ruffle his hair up and give him a nickname telling him the first night is on you.

Danm you Jackie boy. 

Disclaimer: I own Cards and Magic. Disney owns the rest.

Author's notes: wow angst from me. This was based off my musings about high school and how we introduce freshmen. How we show new students around and don't tell them the full truth. Also a brilliant break from doing homework. I just have the conclusion of my paper to write… Shouldn't be too hard.

Cards on:

Nail Clippers-

Counted as a weapon, did you know that? 


End file.
